


Viejas fotos

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pictures
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Arioka había cogido algunas fotos que no estaban encoladas a los álbumes, y apenas había visto el menor tratar de detenerlo, había empezado a girar por la sala, llevándole en sus manos y mirándole rápidamente.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Viejas fotos

**Viejas fotos**

“Dai-chan, ¡devuélvelas inmediatamente!”

Daiki sonrió, siguiendo escapando por todo el cuarto con las fotos en sus manos.

Era domingo por la tarde y los dos, líberos del trabajo, habían ido por el almuerzo a casa de la familia de Yamada.

Después de comer se habían sentado en el salón, y entonces la madre de Ryosuke había sugerido que se pusieran a ver viejas fotos, y les había dejado allí, enterrados por los álbumes.

Al menor, esa cosa no había caído bien. Para nada.

Arioka había cogido algunas fotos que no estaban encoladas a los álbumes, y apenas había visto el menor tratar de detenerlo, había empezado a girar por la sala, llevándole en sus manos y mirándole rápidamente.

En fin Ryosuke se había cansado, se había parado y había lloriqueado, dejando al mayor todo el tiempo de ver las imágenes con tranquilidad.

“Puedes reír, si quieres.” dijo, enojado.

Daiki se mordió un labrio, tratando de contenerse.

“¿Por qué tendría que reír?” preguntó, indiferente.

“¡Oh, vamos! Nos dos sabemos perfectamente que quieres hacerlo, Daiki.”

El otro sonrió, volviendo sus ojos a las fotos.

Yamada tenía aproximadamente cinco o seis años, consideró; sonreía, la línea de sus ojos era tan sutil que no se veían las pupilas.

Y llevaba un kilt.

Arioka miró a su novio otra vez, arqueando un ceño.

“No tengo intención de reír.” le dijo, tratando de mantener su voz tan seria como podía.

“Era Carnaval.” el menor contestó, a la defensiva.

“Lo imaginaba.”

“Y yo no he tenido opinión sobre lo que ponerme.”

“Sospechaba también.”

“Ha sido mi madre a decidir que iba a ponerme un kilt.”

Entonces, Daiki giró sus ojos y se acercó a su novio.

“¿Ryo-chan?” le dijo con una sonrisa.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Ryosuke, haciendo muecas.

“Creo que fueras realmente adorable.” declaró, su voz demasiado seria, dadas la circunstancias.

Yamada titubeó algunos segundos, y en fin cabeceó.

“Gracias.” murmuró, poco seguro.

Fue solamente a ese punto que Daiki se echó riendo, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y besándolo delicadamente.

Se quedaron sobre el diván por el restante de la tarde, siguiendo mirando fotos, y Yamada pareció haber olvidado de la vergüenza, pero Daiki seguía pensándola.

Con ese kilt y esa expresión alegra, Yamada era en serio, en serio, en serio adorable.

Daiki no reputó necesario informarlo que iba a pedir a su madre de quedarse una de esas fotos.


End file.
